Remnant's Dragon Rider
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Yang leaves for the island of Berk. The ancestral home of the Xiao Long family. What she doesn't know is that there are many trials that will greatly alter her destiny!
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been playing the How To Train Your Dragon School of Dragons app on my phone recently, and I couldn't help myself! This story was just BEGGING to get written! I just couldn't let this idea slip away from me and at least had to write this chapter to get it started! After this, I plan to update The Dragon Jedi. Those chapters for Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans and the continuation of Owlman Unlimited are still a work in progress.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" = Normal Speech

 _'Meatlug, Spew!' = Thoughts_

 **"Night Fury! Get down!" = someone yelling**

 **Thunderdrum: This dragon can emit an ultrasonic howl that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. = Book of Dragon/ Journal Entries**

* * *

 _ **Leaving Vale for an Ancestral Home!**_

* * *

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to just let her leave without a word like this, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

She and Ozpin had been up late that night going over some last minute paperwork, when they noticed Yang making a break for the Launch Pads to the Emerald Forest. At first they had assumed that she was just trying to get in some late night training, but those hopes were dashed when they saw the packed bag slung across her back.

Glynda wanted to try and stop her from leaving, maybe find out what was wrong. But she was stopped by Ozpin, who told her to let the younger blonde leave.

Ozpin sighed and sipped his mug of coffee. He'd made a double batch of the stuff since Glynda also felt like she'd be needing some to stay awake until their work was done. Lucky for them, the next day is Saturday, so there'd be no classes.

"I'm afraid this is the best course of action, Glynda." Ozpin replied. "Miss Xiao Long needs some time away from all of this negativity that had built up in Beacon. But rest assured, I intend to send a few students as back-up should the time ever arise."

"And such a time would be…?" Glynda inquired.

Ozpin merely grinned and looked up at the fractured moon that floated over their planet.

"We'll know that time when we see the signs." he said cryptically.

Glynda groaned and massaged her temples. She absolutely hates it when her boss goes into cryptic riddler mode! Almost as much as she hates his laziness streak!

She only hoped that Yang would be having an easier time than her at the moment.

* * *

 _ ***With Yang…***_

* * *

Running through the Emerald Forest in the dead of night, Yang Xiao Long was trying to get to the open water before anyone found out she has run away. She messed up pretty badly on a mission and as a result, uh… well, I'll tell you about it later.

But what I CAN tell you is that she's trying to get to a ship that she had built and stocked with food and fresh water just in case something like this happened. In case she needed to leave quickly. Her destination is clear. Her and Ruby's father, Taiyang, once told her about the Xiao Long family's ancient Viking heritage and how they hailed from an island known as Berk. An island where it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows there is tough and tasteless. The people there are even more so.

But recently, she's heard talk that the greatest upsides are the pets. While most places have puppies or kittens, Berk has… Dragons!

As Yang stepped through the thick underbrush, she found herself at her intended destination. A wooden boat loaded with food and water below deck and possessing both a sail and a pair of oars to row on a day with no wind.

"Finally! I thought I'd NEVER get here!" sighed Yang.

Moving quickly, she untied the boat from a nearby tree stump and got in before using an oar to push out to the open water of the sea. She started rowing as quickly and silently as she could, knowing full well that she could no longer stay here.

She did feel guilty about leaving without saying goodbye to Ruby, but she knew that she just couldn't stay. Otherwise, people might start to treat Ruby like a pariah just because of association. Lord knows that CARDIN definitely would!

But Yang is a woman on a mission! It's her time to find her true destiny and bring peace back to Remnant! And who knows? She might just meet some pretty interesting people on her journey of self discovery.

Oh, Yang. If only you knew how right you are.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, very short chapter. But you have to admit, it is at least a start. I plan for future chapters to be longer, but I need everyone to vote on the poll I posted for Yang's partner Dragon so I can do that. Good luck, and happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know, I'm really not that surprised that this story hasn't gotten very many reviews. I guess not a lot of people like the HTTYD stories very much unless it's just Hiccup who's involved, eh? Or does it have to do with the length of the chapter? I don't know? But either way, the poll for Yang's dragon partner is still up, so remember to vote. I'll leave the current results at the ending note so you know who's currently in the lead.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Missing Friend! - Shipwrecked!**_

* * *

The next day at Beacon Academy was a relatively quiet one. Being a Saturday, many of the students used their free time to do one of three things.

Relax, go into town to restock on supplies or go to the library to finish any incomplete assignments. Usually the last option.

Really, sleeping in is considered a brief reprieve from the mundane and taxing schedule that all students at Beacon have. Even more so, they're all just glad that on weekends they don't have to sit through any of Professor Port's boring and seemingly meaningless stories about his glory days as a Hunter. I say seemingly meaningless because it's possible there's a more legitimate reason he tells them, other than to hear himself talk.

But for Ruby Rose, she was anything BUT okay. She'd stayed up all night knowing that Yang had left Beacon, possibly forever. She had hoped desperately that her big sister was just going out to train late at night and then come right back. But deep in her heart, Ruby knew that it was a fool's dream.

Looking over to the bottom bunk of what was Yang and Blake's bunk bed, Ruby saw that Blake was still sleeping just like she knows that Weiss is still asleep. She quietly got out of bed and stumbled over to the closet to get some fresh clothes before hopping in the shower. The young redhead was hoping that the warm water might help her relax enough to think straight and maybe ease some of her worries revolving around Yang's disappearance.

...It didn't work…

She still couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and loneliness at the prospect of her only sister gone from Beacon… out there all alone! With nary a thing to eat or drink! And to top it all off, she left her Ember Celica gauntlets here before she left!

HOW WILL YANG FIGHT AGAINST THE GRIMM WITHOUT HER EMBER CELICA?!

Oh, the stress…!

She sighs as she wished her sister good luck… wherever she may be.

* * *

 _ ***With Yang…***_

* * *

Yang had a big smile on her face as she sailed out on the open sea. Riding the waves of the ocean, she saw multitudes of sea dragons like the Scaldron and the mighty Thunderdrum, and even the occasional Sand Wraith! The sparkling glitters of the sea made Yang laugh as droplets of water splashed her in the face.

Oh, if only Ruby was here to see this. That would make her day even better than it already is!

Thinking back to her baby sister made Yang lose her smile. She misses her dear sister so very much, it made her heart ache just thinking about her! After spending so much time having practically raised her, Yang knew she felt more like Ruby's mother than her sister. She wondered how things would go if Summer hadn't died on that mission…

But she was forced to stop that train of thought when she heard trouble.

She looked behind her to see a giant wall of water rising up from behind! Thinking fast, Yang quickly put out the oars and tried rowing to make her boat move faster. But it was a futile endeavor. As the wave came crashing down, Yang could say only one thing.

"Oh, Odin! How could you?!"

And so, the wave crashed right on top of her, sinking her ship in one foul swoop!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

 _ **The next chapter will be longer, as it is where Yang meets her dragon partner for the very first time! Just be sure to keep voting until then! Anyway, here's the current poll results.**_

* * *

 _ **Albino Night Fury: 6 votes**_

 _ **Monstrous Nightmare (Might use Titan Wing version): 5 votes**_

 _ **Triple Stryke: 4 votes**_

 _ **Screaming Death: 4 votes**_

 _ **Thunderdrum: 4 votes**_

 _ **Deadly Nadder: 3 votes**_

 _ **Rumblehorn: 3 votes**_

 _ **Groncicle: 3 votes**_

 _ **Hideous Zippleback: 2 votes**_

 _ **Sand Wraith: 2 votes**_

 _ **Scaldron: 1 vote**_

 _ **Changewing: 1 vote**_

 _ **Catastrophic Quaken: 1 vote**_

 _ **Boneknapper: 1 vote**_

 _ **Gronkle: No votes**_

 _ **Timberjack: No votes**_

 _ **Whispering Death: No votes**_

 _ **Hobblegrunt: No votes**_


End file.
